Futanari action in the Woods
by FuFapper
Summary: This is a Futanari and Sex heavy Story. Enjoy!
1. Futanari action in the woods

After training a bunch with with my personal sensei Anko in the woods I've gotten too tired to continue. I asked her if it's ok for me to rest. She allowed me to do so so I layed down under a tree. I felt asleep because of exhaustion. In the meen time Anko went away to get some food. When being back she wacked me up.

"Time to wake up sleepy head!" She said loudly

I woke up and saw her being right infront of me with some food she offered to me. While grabing the food I couldn't resist to take a peek under her skirt. I saw a big bulge there pressing against her fishnet, so ofcourse I was very surprised and looked kinda shocked.

"Is something the matter? You don't like the food or what?" She asked

"N-no sensei. It's alright" I replied.

"Well then, time to eat" She said.

We both ate the food and talked about trivial stuff. While doing so I couldn't stop thinking about the bulge.

(What the heck was that? Is she realy having a dick or what?) I asked myself

After eating up Anko decided to stay in the woods for this day since it was already pretty late and we both were kinda tired. She and I build a tent to have something to sleep in.

"Uhm, is it really ok sensei?" I asked shyfull.

"What do you mean?. Sleeping together in a tent? Haha, as if I would mind. Do you? Anko asked.

"Ofcourse not" I replied immediately.

We both went in the tent and layed down. We had only a half meter space between us, which I didn't complain about. I enjoyed being so close to her to be honest. While lying next to her and talking about training I had to think about it again. The bulge in her pants. I even started to think about a cock on her and how much I'd like it. After being so close to her and talking it got comfortly warm in the tent. Later that night when Anko fellt asleep I was still awake. I wanted to check what that bulge was.

(She can't really be having a cock, can she?) I asked myself.

I had to do it to get it out of my mind. I grabed her skirt and pulled it up. This time I could clearly see the shape of a cock and balls pressing against her fishnet.

(No fucking way!) I thought.

I never imagined seing a woman like that. I mean it was my sensei after all. The same sensei I always fantasized about and now I knew that she has a cock that looked kinda massive. I kept staring at her crotch and decided to get closer. I pressed my nose slightly against her cock to feel it and took quietly a smell of it. It smelled like the real thing so I got really excited. My cock went hard and I got aroused like never before.

"Soooo, what are you doing there?" Anko asked with a confident voice.

I got scared for a moment and didn't knew what to say.

"Guess you now know about it now. Well, you'd have figured it out one day or another anyway. You know, it's more common than you think." Anko said

"Really? How that?" I asked surprised

"There are a lot of women in the world born like that. As you now know I'm one of them." Anko said with closed eyes

I was very surprised. Anko asked me whether I liked sniffing on it or not. Something I couldn't deny.

"You seem to like cocks, huh?" Anko asked

"I guess." I replied without shame

"Well... than let's do it right here and now!" Anko said while grinning

I couldn't say no to it. This was finally it. I was aboud to have sex with Anko like totally out of the blue and she even had a cock. It was like my dream came true. Anko put away her skirt and stood up infront of me. I could clearly see her stiff 8.5 inch lang, thick, veiny cock under her fishnet. I pressed my head against her crouch to feel her cock on my face and to smell it again. It had such an erotic smell, I even started to drool.

"Boy oh boy, now you're quite the eager one." Anko said happily

She tor off her fishnet in the crotch area, so I could see her dick without anything covering it up. I grabed her cock, bend it to the left and put the side of it in my mouth. While doing so I grabed her balls with my other hand and massaged them. This made her so horny that she started to leek precum. I squeezed out all her precum. The precum went from her urethra down a third of her cock. I licked off the precum and realized, how great it tasted. I peeled up Ankos forskin and put my tongue between the forskin and her glans. I licked around the head and made her leek more precum. I than pressed my lips against her head and sucked the precum away.

"You're doing such a great job. Have you done this before?" Anko asked

"No, but... I kind of thought about it a lot." I replied

"Haha, I guess that's a way of getting good at it to." Anko said

I put her head completly in my mouth and licked it. Afterwards I decided to give her a proper blowjob. I went down on her cock and reached the half. Than I went back with my mouth to her head and repeated it many times. The smell of her dick made me dizzy and I was excited to take her cum. I wanted to have a better taste of her meaty cock so I pressed my tongue against the underside of her cock while blowing her. This stimulated her much better.

"I'm about to cum!" Anko said

I kept blowing her and took her load in my mouth. I sucked every drop out of her and put her cock out of my mouth. I still had her cum in my mouth which I showed to her by sticking out my tongue and showing it to her right before I swallowed all of it.

"I never imagined you'd be such a slut." Anko said with a erotic vioce

I smiled at her. I was still hard from all the action so I unzipped my pants and revealed my 6.7 inch cock to her and started to jerk off.

"That's a nice cock you have there. You were so good at blowing that I thought you'd have a small one for some reason" Anko said surprised.

"Thanks sensei. Yours is still better though." I said while smiling

"Man, you're leeking like hell. Your precum already reached your balls!." She said surprised

Anko layed down infront of me while I was sitting and looked at my cock with a smile on her face. Without saying a word she put her slippery tongue on my balls and licked all the precum away from them. She than proceeded to swirl her tongue around my whole cock in order to lick all the precum away. I moaned, which made her smile very confidently. Anko took my cockhead in her mouth, sucked and licked on it for a while before she started blowing me off. After a while she took my whole dick in her mouth which made him slippery. She looked up straight in my eyes while deepthroating me over and over again. After a while she stopped blowing me off and took my cock in one hand, peeled my forsking back and started jerking me off with the other hand. My cock was full with her saliva, which made Ankos handjob amazing. Soon I was about to cum. Anko noticed my cock pulsating and took him deeply in her mouth to eat my whole load straight away.

"That was awesome Anko-sensei" I said

"Hehe, I sure hope so." Anko replied

"Have you ever tried analsex?" Anko asked out of the blue

"N-no, I haven't" I replied while blushing

"Ok, you better train your ass for me from now on." Anko said

"Sure, no question." I replied with a soft smile

"You can use my ass though. We just need to give you some recovery time and make you hard again." She said while grinning

"Wow..." I said baffled

When fantasizing about Anko I always fantasized about having analsex with her and her having a cock to suck on and get fucked by.

"Let's get started than." Anko said while getting closer to me

She embraced me and started to kiss me. The sensation of our sweaty bodies pressing against each other was uncomparable and liberating. While kissing I enjoyed the taste of our cum and grabed Ankos ass with both my hands. It felt great and the smell of her sweat and the one from us blowing each other filled the whole tent and made me even hornier. I've gotten errect and we stopped kissing. She looked me in the eyes, smiled gently and turned around. Anko pressed her face against the ground and put her ass up while stretching it a bit. I imediately pressed my face against her ass, grabed her thighs to have a hold and started licking her asshole.

"Oho, you even lick it? Dirty boyyyy!" Anko said while smiling and licking her lips.

After getting her hole wet I put my tongue in her ass more and more. Afterwards I stopped, took my cock in my hand and pressed him against her asshole. My head went in and kept pushing harder until I was half in. The insides of her ass felt amazing around me and I wanted more of this sensation. I forced my cock further in until I was fully inside of her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" She said loudly

I started fucking her ass faster and faster. While pushing my dick in her ass I went almost out, so that just the tip of my head was in her ass only to push it compeltly back in. This felt so great that I had to do this several times in a row. Suddenly Anko started to masturbate and moaning. I slamed my cock deep inside her ass and grinded him in her.

"That's fucking amazing!" Anko yelled with pleasure

I was about to cum in her ass. She could feel my dick pulsating inside her and said "do it!". I came in Ankos butt which made her hornier and lastly even cum on the ground. I pulled my cock out of her ass and we both layed down next to each other.

"We need to do this again Anko-sensei." I said

"Fuck yeah we do." Anko said while caressing my face.

We started to embrace each other while laying on our sides and pressed our cocks together by doing so. We closed our eyes and thought about that wonderfull day before falling asleep.

To be continued


	2. Fun with a bunch of futas

At the time I woke up Anko was already awoken and dressing up.

"You sure love to sleep, don't ya?" Anko said while smiling

"Well, I guess" I replied while smiling back

Both Anko and I packed our stuff and went back to Konoha. When we arrived there the both of us went seperate ways. I went around Konoha and thought about the last night all the time. It was the greates experience of my life and I really wanted to do it again. When going around Konoha I noticed Kurenai looking funny at me. She smiled so strangely at me and I couldn't explain why. Could Anko-sensei have told something about last night? At the one hand I didn't want the people to know, especially the guys but on the other hand I just thought "who the fuck cares if they know". The only thing this would do is attracting girls and women "like Anko" on me. Which I didn't mind in the slightest. Later that day I ate some stuff and played around. Then I decided to go home. It was already afternoon and I had nothing to do in the town anymore. On my way back I noticed some of the Girls staying close in a group and smiling at me. It where Tenten,Sakura,Ino and Hinata.

"Uhm, what's up?" I asked them

"Hehe, nothing. uhmmm... Would you please come with us for a moment?" Ino asked while laughing a bit

(Do they also know about this? But them acting like that would mean that they are like sensei!) I thought to myself

We all went to Tentens house. When we arrived there the girls basically dragged me in there. Because of that I slipped on my knees. Right after that Sakura closed the door and the girls stood right infront of me.

"I guess you know what this is about, right?" Ino asked

Before I could say anything all of them pulled down theyre pants and showed me theyre dicks. Tenten was the smallest out of them with 5 inch length and not so much girth. Sakura was a bit bigger with 5.5 inch length and normal girth, Ino had a 6 inch cock also with normal girth and Hinata had the biggest cock with 6.5 inches, the biggest cockhead and girth.

"We've heard that you like it this way." Ino said

I didn't want to fight against the urge of having sex with them so I told them the truth of me liking it this way.

"Hehe, that's the spirit." Tenten said

Right after Tenten saying that Ino got closer to me and I knew what I had to do. I licked her cock from the bottom of her shaft to the top of her glans. Directly after that I started to give her a blowjob. In the meantime Tenten got behind me and got on her knees as well. She took my ass and pushed me a bit up. While servicing Ino Sakura started to rub her precum filled cock against my cheeck and Hinata stood there jerking off while apparently enjoying the view. Tenten then started to lick my asshole. I licked around Inos cock and tryed to go down as deep as I could, I even almost managed to take the whole thing into my mouth. This made Ino pretty horny and she came right in my mouth.

"You sure know what you're doing. Just like we've got told." Ino said

Afterwards Ino layed down infront of me and pulled down my pants, revealing my 6.7 inch cock to everyone.

"Not bad for someone so cockhungry." Ino said while looking satisfied.

She started to give me a blowjob and I turned to Sakura, who was still rubbing her precum all over my cheeck and took her cock in my mouth. I gave her the same treatment that I gave Ino, only that I managed to deepthroat Sakura. In the same time Tenten stopped licking my ass and pushed the head of her cock against my hole.

"We've got told that you need to get good for this for Anko-sensei right?" Tenten said

I noded and Tenten pushed her cock in my ass. This made me a lot hornier than before and made Inos blowjob better. It also had the effect of me leeking some precum and judging by Inos expression she enjoyed the taste. While still blowing of Sakura I turned my head to Hinatas direction which made Sakuras cock push against the inside of my cheek. She seemed to like it so she kept fucking my mouth and pushing her cock against it. I reached out a hand to Hinata, because I wanted to give her a handjob myself instead of letting her do it. She got close to me and I started beating off her meat. Tenten pushed her cock all the way in my ass, moaned and kissed my neck. The feeling of being fucked was good, much better than imagined and Tentens deep push made me almost cum. I stopped sucking off Sakura and gave her a wet handjob because I wanted to take Hinatas tasty looking cock into my mouth. After a while Sakura came on my face with a relieved look on her face. Afterwards Tenten came in my ass and I in Inos mouth. Hinata felt all of our excitement and came a rather big load in my mouth.

"Now that's a moutfull." I said while licking some cum from my lips.

Later we started to touch and kiss each other while being very close with me in the middle of us. We than decided to all go home, because Tentens parents we're about to come in some minutes and to definately do this again. The girls seemed all pretty happy to have found a boy that doesn't dislike them for theire cocks and actually likes them more bacause of them. Even though the sex was amazing I had to think about Anko. She has a sexier figure, a longer, thicker, veinier cock with a bigger head than all of them and sexy fishnet clothing. I still wasn't ready for this 8.5 incher in my ass since I only had Tentens slim 5 incher in there. Though I really was looking forward to take it in there. I also looked forward to meet more dickgirls and started to think about the different cocksizes and sex I would have. 


	3. Ankos visit

On the next day somebody knocked on my door. I was still only in boxers because I was just lying in bed for a hour and surfing through the internet with my laptop after waking up. I went looking who knocked. It was my Sensei Anko. She just said "heya" and went in without permission. Not that I bothered.

"So I've heard that you took it up the ass" Anko said happily

"Yeah, how do you even know?" I said

"Kurenai saw how the girls dragged you into the house of one of them. She talked a bit with them and well, they came up with the details" She replied

I wondered how many knew about it. Anko assured me that only the "special" girls know about it.

"Well, talking about special girls" Anko said slowly with a smile on her face

I knew what she was on about. I instantly went towards Anko, huged her and started french kissing her. She seemed a bit surprised at first but soon after she closed her eyes and huged me back. Afterwards I started to lick her neck. The both of us had an erection and I could feel the force of her big cock pressing against mine. She went on her knees and pulled my boxers down. She started to blow me off with a perverted expression. Anko took some of the saliva on my cock on her finger and started to finger my ass. After a while she sucked harder and fingered faster. At one point she stopped and I wondered why.

"As much as I love your cum I just can't let your passion go away right now" She said while looking arrogantly in my eyes

I was extremely turned on and was already looking forwards to suck her off. I told Anko to sit down on my chair and pulled down her fishnet shorts. I loved looking at her cock. It's just so perfect. Her precum went all the way down from her glans to almost her balls. I licked the cum off of her and enjoyed the taste. The familiar smell was amazing as well. I kissed all over her shaft and it seemed like Anko Sensei was pleased with what I was doing.

"You're so dedicated" Sensei said while sighing satisfied

I put the head of her dick in my mouth and wrapped my lips around it. I licked harder than the last time to please her more and to feel her glans even more with my tongue. After that I took her cock in my hand and licked her shaft from the bottom to the top. I pressed my tongue so hard against Ankos shaft that I basically squeezed the precum out of her. I licked up the precum on her glans and started to blow her off. I was able to suck on her deeper than the last time, but her incredible size and girth were too much for me at this point in order for me to deepthroat her. It didn't matter because Anko felt amazing and even started to message her breasts. She placed her hand on my head and controlled the flow of the blowjob she received. After a while she grabbed my head with both of her arms and looked me straight in the eyes while shooting her load in my mouth. Some of her cum dripped away from my mouth on her cock. Though I made sure that it wasn't wasted by using my tongue and lips.

"Haha, if you get any better than this I'll start fucking you all the time" Anko said jokingly

I smiled and said that her cock and cum were tasty.

"I'm always glad to hear that. Your cock is so stiff. I bet my ass can help you out." Sensei said while going away from my chair and bending over my bed.

"Who could say no to and ass like that, sensei?" I replied

I dropped on my knees and huged her from behind while my stiff cock pressed against her asscheecks. I grabed a hold of her tits and kissed her face. My heart was beating really fast from excitement and I'm sure that Anko could feel it. I took one asscheeck in each hand and started hotdoging her fat ass. It felt kinda different from jerking off and that in a very good way. I was about to cum but instead of cuming on her back I inserted my cock in her ass right before my orgasm.

"It seems like you found a new way of pleasing your cock with my ass ey?" Anko said while smiling at me.

"Yeah, the outside is great, just like the inside" I replied satisfied

The both of us dressed up and sensei started to talk about the sex I had the other day with Ino,Sakura,Tenten and Hinata. She asked me how big Tentens cock was.

"It was like 5 inch long and slim. Why do you ask?" I said

"You know why, hehe. Was it hard to take that thing?" Anko asked

"Not really, it felt good to be honest." I replied to her

"That's good to hear. I want you to meet up with Kurenai later at your place." She said

I asked her why and she said that I must be prepared for Ankos cock in my ass the next time we fuck.

"Kurenai huh. She is quite beautiful. How big is her cock, you know that, right?" I asked Anko

"Sure. It's 8 inches long and has a normal girth for such a long cock. Her head is not that thick, it's rather slim but long." She replied

"Haha, that's detailed. So it is really big as well huh? 8 inches are really something." I said

"You don't have to take it in fully, just get prepared for mine" Anko replied

After saying that Anko said goodbye and went away. I've spent my day with training. Afterwards I went home, took a shower and waited for Kurenai. 


End file.
